Destiny Meeting, Sonic Darkness
by WhiteColor
Summary: [Flashback, "Turquoise Tear"] The son of the dark lord, when was five, didn't had any friends. One day, in a simple walk, he get lost. That's when he met the daughter of a decasead musician, Kaoru. They become friends and learn about each other while seraching for Lloyd's father. Such great inoccence, and a pretty singing voice, they fit perfectly togehter. In past and in future.


**[Izzie, one of my best friends in the whole world]**

**Hi~**

**This time, it was Izzie who requested this! I was already planning to create how Kaoru and Lloyd really met, at all...**

**I gotta confess, I'm not that great on oneshots (if you did readed "Androids and Humans" you would know).**

**Well, if you did read "Turquoise Tear", I mentioned their meeting in the past, but I didn't mentioned it fully!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>✩Special Act✩<p>

.::Destiny Meeting - Sonic Darkness::.

✩Started✩

* * *

><p>5-years old Lloyd Garmadon lived with his mother, Misako, and his father, Garmadon. He was a happy, but sad child at the same time. He just could count on his family. He never had a true friend, on the whole world. That year would be the worse for him.<p>

But also the happiest of his life.

He went into his mother's room to find her looking into a book, where had many schools where they can live.

"Mommy, what is that?" Lloyd asked Misako, curious about the book. Misako looked at her son and hide the book.

"Nothing, Lloyd. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to have "friends", can I?"

"For me, you would have lots of friends, but your father don't let you have any. I just don't know why. Why don't you ask him?" She smiled.

"Okay!" Little Lloyd ran to his father room, when he opened the door, Garmadon was crying silently. "Father, what's wrong?"

"Uh?" He looked at his son and stopped the tears. "Nothing."

"Father, you're lying. You can tell me." Lloyd looked at him.

"Okay. I'm gonna tell you why I don't let you have friends. Because I had my own group of friends..." He looked at the picture with him and his friends. "...we sealed the devourer with our own powers, but then I cursed them..."

"What you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"My evil powers were still uncontrable. I couldn't control them, and accidentaly, I cursed them. Saying that we would meet again, still alive. The curse made the total opposite. Today was the day where one of my best friends died, he was a jerk but was my friend."

"What was his name?" He grabbed his father's hand.

"Makoto Celitirate."

"Eh?"

"Well, that's why I don't you to have friends. You can suffer about them, I don't wanna you to suffer. That would be the worse thing to happen in my life, see you suffering."

"So... okay, father." Lloyd stayed with his head down and leaved the room.

Garmadon looked at his son walking away.

"Makoto... I'm sorry, pal."

* * *

><p>Aoi Hime. A city where the rich didn't dominated, but the poor. There lived many people, happy people. There also lived the only daughter of the decasead Makoto Celitirate, Kaoru Lumen Celitirate. A eleven-years old girl who lived with her grandma, Nanami.<p>

"Grandma... it was today." Kaoru said, holding the last thing that remained of her father- the white and yellow guitar.

"I know Kay, I know." Nanami hugged Kaoru with all of her strenght. Their house was beautiful by the outside, in the inside had just 3 rooms- the living room & kitchen, a bathroom and Nanami's bedroom. Kaoru always slept on the sofa.

"Well, people say it was a curse." Kaoru made a meanie face.

"Kaoru, you still do jokes after all that happened..."

"Of course, grandma, I want to die laughing if I am mentioned to die!"

"That doesn't make any sense since you're eleven." Nanami looked at her granddaughter.

"It didn't was supposed to make sense."

"Well, I'm going outside. Fresh air, you know." Nanami looked at Kaoru and then leaved. "I'm not accepting flowers!"

Kaoru laughed. "And she still ask with who I learned these things." Then she started playing something.

_Wash the sorrow out of my skin_

_And show me how to be whole again_

_'Cause I'm only a crack_

_In this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything else_

_For you to see_

_For you to see..._

"That song doesn't make any sense. How can someone be a crack?" She let her tongue out, talking alone. Kaoru got up and went outside with her guitar on her back. She was wearing a yellow blouse, shorts and didn't had shoes. She organized her hair into a braid, but still a little messy.

"I'm gonna walk somewhere to inspiration. Bye!" Kaoru smiled and went out.

"Careful of the invisible people!"

"That just doesn't exist!" She went out smiling, without noticing a little blonde boy staring at her.

* * *

><p>"Wanna go to a walk, honey? People are saying that Aoi Hime is with too much beautiful flowers. That can make you happy, and we can let Lloyd breathe a little of fresh air. What do you think?" Misako was trying to convince her husband to leave the home by a little.<p>

"Okay... okay, I'm going. Maybe I can forget a little that story."

"Of course you can. Lloyd, we're gonna to a walk!" Misako said.

"Yay! Where?" Lloyd asked.

"Aoi Hime. People are saying that it is with many beautiful flowers!"

"Ohh! I wanna see them!"

"So, lets get going."

* * *

><p>"These flowers are really pretty." Garmadon said, looking at the many flowers on the floor.<p>

"Yes. I agree. And look how much fun Lloyd is having!" Misako recosted her head on her husband's shoulder, and both started looking at the sun.

Well, they didn't counted in Lloyd following a butterfly and getting into the houses of the city. When he finally stopped following the butterfly, he noticed he was lost. There were many children on the street, playing soccer. But he didn't dared to talk to them. After all that his father said, Lloyd was scared in talking with someone.

"I-I'm lost..." He finally noticed.

_"Careful of the invisible people!" _He heard an old lady yelling to a brunnete.

"That just doesn't exist!" The brunnete started running with her guitar on her back. Lloyd was staring at her.

Later, he was still walking, then noticed that was all alone. He yelled to the top of his lungs.

"Father! You're here?" He yelled and yelled, until the brunnete that he saw before looked at him.

"Are you okay? Are you lost?" She asked. Lloyd freeze. She wasn't of his family, so that would mean that she would be his first friend. But he remembered what his father said. Anyways, or he would have a new friend and find his parents, or he would be lost forever. He didn't had a choice.

"I'm lost of my father... and I don't have anyone to count in to find him." He said, starting to cry.

"You can count on me. I'm Kaoru Lumen Celitirate. Just Kaoru is fine. And you?" Kaoru smiled at him.

"Lloyd..." He looked at her.

"Well, we better seraching for your father, right? If he's here, in Aoi Hime, I'll surely find him!" She said, with a confiant tune. Lloyd, for the first time, had someone to count in that wasn't of his family.

He grabbed her hand and started walking.

* * *

><p>Garmadon and Misako finally decided going home, after many times looking at the shining sun.<p>

"Lloyd, let's go home!" But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Lloyd?"

"We better find him. Now."

"Okay." And both started running on Aoi Hime.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kaoru?" Lloyd called her.<p>

"What?"

"Why don't you wear shoes?"

"I can't wear any shoes if I don't have any."

"You don't have any shoes?"

"Nope." She smiled.

"Have you eaten a candy?"

"Never."

"Even in your birthday?"

"In my birthday grandma makes a carrot cake with chocolate syrup on the top. It's little, but I still enjoy it."

Lloyd looked sad to Kaoru. Unlike him, she didn't ate a big cake and had candy on her birthday. Just a carrot cake. He looked at his pocket and got a caramel candy.

"You can have my candy." He gave the candy for her.

"Really?" She looked at him. He nodded. Kaoru got the candy and put on her mouth. "I-It's delicious!"

"Didn't I told ya?" And both smiled.

"Hey, now I'm gonna ask. You like singing?" Kaoru asked.

"Singing? I never heard a song..."

"So, I'm glad to make you hear you first one. That one is one of my favorites... my father taught me this." He looked at her with her guitar on hands and started singing, while walking.

_Look at the lonely hearts _

_Shivering out in the dark_

_Hiding from the truth_

_Cover up the proof_

Lloyd looked at her singing. It was a pretty voice.

_Demons that I've tried to hide_

_Inprision me in my own lies_

_And all that I can do_

_Is cover up the proof_

_Don't be afraid to_

_(Stand Up)_

_Stand Up_

_If you're broken_

_(Stand Up)_

_Stand up _

_If you feel ashamed_

_You're not alone_

_When you hurt this way_

_(Stand Up)_

_Stand up_

_If you need love_

_(Stand up) _

_This is not judgement day_

_You don't have to hide_

_There's no need to run_

_Everything will be okay_

She played the guitar louder, and Lloyd looked really enjoying the song. He looked at her.

_Secrets got me torn apart_

_Trying to destroy my heart_

_But I can see the light_

_Is calling throught the night_

She stopped the guitar, and then played again.

_Don't run away_

_(Don't run away)_

_Don't be afraid, to..._

_(Stand Up)_

_Stand Up_

_If you're broken_

_(Stand Up)_

_Stand up _

_If you feel ashamed_

_You're not alone_

_When you hurt this way_

_(Stand Up)_

_Stand up_

_If you need love_

_(Stand up) _

_This is not judgement day_

_You don't have to hide_

_There's no need to run_

_Everything will be okay_

Kaoru remembered her father singing this to her when dying on the flames. These were his last words. She let a tear out, and Lloyd looked at her sadly.

_You say you love me_

_That's all I ever need_

_If you say I'm good enough_

_That's good enough for me!_

She let many tears out, but didn't sounded like crying. She was smiling. Lloyd, still walking with her, looked confused at his new friend.

_(Stand Up)_

_Stand Up_

_If you're broken_

_(Stand Up)_

_Stand up _

_If you feel ashamed_

_You're not alone_

_When you hurt this way_

_(Stand Up)_

_Stand up_

_If you need love_

_(Stand up) _

_This is not judgement day_

_You don't have to hide_

_There's no need to run_

_Everything will be okay_

_(Stand Up!)_

_Look at all the lonely_

_(Stand up)_

_Stand Up if you're broken_

_This is not judgement day!_

She stopped singing and let many tears out. She was crying. Then, Lloyd hugged her.

"I'm sorry."

"That's fine." She looked at him. "I can't change fate, at all."

Then both saw two persons looking at them. One had red eyes, that made Kaoru a bit (too much) scared.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lloyd ran and hugged them.

"I told you if they were on Aoi Hime we would find them." Kaoru crossed her arms.

"Who is she, Lloyd?" Garmadon looked at Lloyd.

"My new friend, Kaoru Lumen..." He became confused. Her last name was a little hard. "Kaoru, what is your last name, really?"

"Celitirate. A little bit hard, isn't it?" Then Garmadon looked at her. Celitirate.

"You're the..."

"...daughter of Makoto? Yes." She nodded and interrupted Garmadon.

"Well, thank you Kaoru. We were desesperate."

"Okay! Bye Lloyd!" She waved.

"Bye-bye!" Then Lloyd and his parents ran home.

Kaoru smiled and put the guitar on her back once again, knowing that they would meet again...

...and fight together.

* * *

><p>✩Special Act✩<p>

.::Destiny Meeting - Sonic Darkness::.

✩Finished✩

* * *

><p><strong>It didn't went out as I excepted! I simply don't know how to make Garsako (or whatever it's called) right!<strong>

**Sorry for their fans.**

**Well, songs used:**

**Castle of Glass- Linkin Park**

**Stand Up- Fireflight**

**These were my favorite songs. Okay, _don't _own anything except the plot and Kaoru.**

**Bye!**

**~Nataly, out!**


End file.
